What if
by Woodensword
Summary: A really angsty story of what if Kallen was a few minutes late.


What if…

Looking from across the place he sat, two siblings and their mother sat in the opposite seats

An older brother and his younger sister were looking over the windows in awe

Thinking back, one of the things he couldn't do; was show Nunnally this city.

Looking up, it was a wanted poster for Zero.

For him.

Seeing this, he realized, his battle as Zero was no longer needed.

But they could never return to the way it was.

Nunnally was the prime minister of Britannia; his was just a high school student

She was working towards a peaceful future; he has destroyed millions of lives trying to create that future

They can never return to the way it was before, Sayako serving them tea, laughing, joking.

All that is left was tears.

The phone was vibrating the Letters Q-1 was flashing across the screen, should he answer it?

No

His fight as zero was over. All he wanted was the life he used to have. The life before he met that witch.

The phone was ringing but nobody was answering.

She was worried. Was Lelouch really all right?

Was he still disturbed because they failed to save Nunnally?

The line was cut and the beeping started

Kallen was worried; she hoped that Zero wouldn't do anything stupid.

As he stepped into the driver's car, instantly, he used his Geass to stop the conductor from looking backwards.

His brother only needed him, and him only, why would he be sad over that girl Nunnally?

If he wanted her so much, he can have her.

Pressing a few buttons, the recorded speech was broadcasted

Nunally V Britannia's recorded speech

Sitting in the car alone, the same scene flashing through his mind over and over

"Is that you Zero? Have you come to kill me?"

"I think your actions are wrong"

"I wasn't being used, I chose this"

"Let's create a kinder future, together"

"Suzaku!"

Nunnally no longer needed him, she's a big girl now, capable of making her own decisions

Zero was just a hindrance.

She called for Suzaku, the man who sold him out to the Emperor

"Nice Meeting you, I am the 87th…"

Impossible! Why is this speech being broadcasted!?

He walked out of the train, his eyes unable to look away.

That voice brought back memories, good and bad

Knocking the man behind him, magazines scattered all over the floor, it was her again

His heart was in conflict

Should he be a Lelouch? Or should he be Zero?

Noticing nothing, he just wanted to run away.

Away from the girl who he once called a sister; the woman who has declared herself his enemy.

…

Running wasn't easy for a man his build; his stamina ran out faster than he thought.

He was wandering around the alleys of sector eleven looking at the fruits of his labor.

Half of the city was broken, less roofs to live under.

People rarely come here anymore, there goes the tourism industry.

A voice was heard in an alley, a man was crying out for help, for drugs.

The Japanese were treated much worse after the Black Rebellion

A several Japanese men were ganging up one man, and in the sidelines,

A Britannian was watching while smiling to himself

Finally, he signaled the men to stop; walking up on the victim, he took out a bottle of Refrain with a pump and flashed it in front of the victim

He said "if you want this, you have to pay up"

"How pathetic"

Walking out of the alley, he felt disgusted

Those Japanese men no longer had their pride, declaring that they were happy to be called Elevens, that they were happy being used by the pig of a man.

They disgusted him.

"Why don't you shut up and do pushups"

"I'll have you dance."

"Do squats"

"Howl"

"Clap"

It only took a few seconds before the whole alley was filled with madmen.

He had lost everything to the world. Shirley, Euphemia, Nunnally, Suzaku.

By saying, "forget", he could make the black knights forget everything

By saying, "Die", he can be the second Hitler.

By saying, "obey", he can begin a world war.

By saying, "Be my woman", he can start the world's largest harem.

With his Geass, he could make the whole world to bend to his will.

With his Geass, he could run away from everything.

But his Geass is not all powerful.

Even if he said 'love me', none of them will actually love him.

Even if he said live, a dying person will still die

They will only obey, and not trust

They will only obey, and not love

They will only obey, and not believe

He finally realized what it meant to be able to have everything, yet nothing.

There was no way they could return to the old times.

There was only a bottle of Refrain on the floor.

Nothing for him to live for in the present, only the past was kind to him.

Lifting the pump to his arm, he injected.

…

When she arrived, Lelouch was kneeling on the floor talking to the air. His hand reached out to as if to pat on a head, a kind and gentle smile on his face. Exactly like the one when he was with Nunnally. She walked over to him and shook him fearing the worst. But it was no use, exactly like her mother Lelouch was in a world of his own.


End file.
